


Generals and Fairies

by orphan_account



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Fairy Tail
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Team Natsu has been split up and they find themselves meeting the generals of the five tribes and the ruler of the land.ON HIATUS FOR A BIT WHILE I WORK ON OTHER FANFICS (sorry)





	Generals and Fairies

An Lili sighed. She’d spent all day dodging her two loyal servants Ayura and Tetora but they’d finally caught her and were now walking her back home.

‘Come on.’

‘You’ve been looking since dawn. They’re obviously not here if they even were in the first place.’

‘The women said she was a girl with red hair!’

‘We’re aware of that but…’

‘But nothing! I was Yona and now I’ve missed her thanks to you!’ In her anger Lili raised her voice so much people started staring.

‘I doubt Yona would risk coming to the capital.’ Hissed Ayura. ‘And be careful throwing her name around so loudly.’

‘Right…’ Lili sighed defeated. ‘But I’ll keep looking for them tomorrow!’

‘Looking for who if you don’t mind me asking,’ Lili practically jumped out her skin when she heard the familiar voice.

‘One of Lady  Lili’s childhood friends we heard she was in the area,’ Tetora answered a little too quickly turning to face Soo-won. She’d completely missed they were just outside one of the alleyways were Soo-won occasionally met up with his ‘friends’. Once recovering from the shock Lili straightened up and seemed to be about to greet him.

‘Now if you’ll excuse us, we shall be calling it a night,’ Before Lili could so much as open her mouth Ayura cut in and started half dragging her away, Tetora followed them with one last look and the cloaked king wondering just how much he had overheard.

Soo-won watched them go. Yona had be here? He was more confused than anything and despite the fact Lili’s attempts at finding her had been in vain he felt a need to look for himself. Not that he had any idea what he’d do once he’d found her, if Hak was there it probably wouldn’t end well. He settled on attempting to find out their reasons for being in the capital and working out what to do from there.

As fate would have it at that second, he caught a glimpse of red hair from someone disappearing behind a house. He pulled up his hood and slowly walked around the corner as to not alert suspicion however once there he was met with an empty road.

Unsettled as he couldn’t see anyway to exit the road with a lack of alley ways or detours, after a second to consider other options he carried on slowly.

 

Wendy felt horrible and figured she probably looked worse. Before they’d been forced to separate Erza had given her white Kimono Blouse with pink flowers and a black Hakama in her size, apparently Erza had been given them as a reward for a job when she was younger and had almost completely forgotten about them. The clothes helped her fit in with the locals when they’d both been in a town and she’d actually been rather please with the way she looked but now they were torn and stained from all the times she’d tripped while in the forest. She really thought she’d become better at staying on her own two feet recently but apparently that wasn’t the case.

She also hadn’t slept for awhile and she probably had dark rings under her eyes and her hair was so messy she was dreading having to brush it again.

‘Ow!’ she called out as once again she managed to trip over a root of a tree. ‘Gah!’

She yelled again as she opened her eyes to make out the blurry outline of a snake. She quickly jumped back using balls of wind under her feet to get herself several meters away and about a meter up in the air. Unluckily for her that resulted in her hitting her head on a tree branch and flying back some more.

She finally landed and tried to walk forward but she was so dizzy by this point from exhaustion and head Inguri her foot completely missed, and she landed flat on her face. She then decided that the ground was nice and maybe getting up wasn’t the best idea.

‘Are you okay?’ she half heard someone shout from her side. She didn’t recognise the voice, but half opened her eye to see an old man with blue eyes running towards her. He had a long scar etched over his right eye that was completely shut. His face was blurry so she couldn’t make much else out before she shut her eyes and fell unconscious.

 

‘They found her out it the woods coming back from the capital, poor thing.’ Wendy could here a voice, but they sounded so far away and easy to ignore.

‘Her clothes are well made I wonder who she is.’ Another voice. This one seemed to be closer and clearer. Wendy was slightly annoyed at being woken up. She was very comfortable… Wait hadn’t she been in the woods?

 She snapped her eyes open and sat up quickly. Before she could make sense of her surroundings a wave of dizziness his her and she fell down. Someone caught her and gently put her back down again. Try as she might she was unable to remain awake and fell into the warm arms of sleep once again.

 

‘Wake up. Wake up.’ Wendy woke again this time to hear someone hissing into in her ear. Having learnt from her mistake she opened her eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light but made no move to get up. She turned her head slowly to see a young boy looking at her with big blue eyes. ‘You’re awake!’

He smiled at her and Wendy returned the gesture trying to ignore her throbbing head, surely, she couldn’t have hit it _that_ hard.

‘Where… where am I?’ she managed eventually.

‘You’re in Fuuga.’ The boy answered as if she should know the place and Wendy supposed she might’ve known if she lived in this world. When she started to sit up slowly the boy continued talking. ‘They said if you didn’t wake up soon you might have had a fatal injury, so I was worried.’

‘I’m not hurt too badly.’ Wendy assured him while her mind was whirling. Was it possible in this world she was less strong? Her magic power had certainly taken a blow, she had struggled to even heal a grazed knee Lucy had gotten when they’d been together.

‘That’s good.’ The boy seemed relieved. ‘I was worried you’d die!’

Wendy looked him up and down now she had her wits together. He was frail with light brown hair and blue eyes with what could only be described as an adorable face. Not a threat. ‘I’m Tae-Yeo! Do you have a name?’

‘Wendy. Wendy Marvell.’ She told him after a second.

‘That’s a weird name.’ He didn’t sound like he was saying it to be mean but more like he was curious.

‘Probably,’ She blushed as her stomach rumbled. She blushed and Tea-Yeon stood up.

‘Do you want me to get some food?’ he asked her. ‘You must be hungry.’

‘Yes please,’ Wendy begged him. ‘I’m starving.’

‘Okay stay right here,’ Tae-Yeo instructed her as if she was any state to move.

 

**I’m finally doing the fairytail crossover with the generals like I promised. It follows the same sort of idea as the one with the dark dragon and the happy hungry bunch in the sense all the fairytail characters will be split up. Erza and Lucy (later on) will be with Soo-won. Natsu will be in the fire clan. Gray will be with the water clan. Wendy will be with the wind clan. Carla and Happy will be with the earth clan. Any suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
